1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photovoltaic systems installed on roofs.
2. Description of the Background Art
Photovoltaic cells, also referred to as “solar cells,” are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. Photovoltaic cells may be packaged together in a photovoltaic module (“PV module”), which comprises a plurality of interconnected photovoltaic cells. A rigid frame may surround the solar cells of the PV module. A photovoltaic installation may include a PV array, which includes a plurality of interconnected PV modules. The PV array may be installed on a rooftop.